Eternal life
by Willger
Summary: Touken danshi yang rusak masih bisa diperbaiki, touken danshi yang hancur masih bisa dicari lagi, lalu bagaimana dengan dia? Mengapa dia tidak bisa? Kenapa aruji? Bukankah kami hidup abadi? - No Pair - Happy Reading!


Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu_DMM & Nitro+

Genre : Friendship & Angst

Rating : T

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : The Child of The River Banks

.

.

Seseorang berambut putih kecokelatan itu berjalan dengan pelan memasuki sebuah benteng yang baru saja selesai dibangun satu minggu yang lalu, semua biaya untuk membangun sebuah benteng yang sangat luas ini telah ditanggung oleh pemerintah, tugasnya kali ini adalah menjadi seorang saniwa yang melindungi sejarah di masa lalu yang diubah dengan seenaknya sendiri oleh pasukan pengubah sejarah.

'Pasukan mirip setan' batinnya saat melihat foto lawan yang akan ia hadapi nantinya, bersama pasukan pedangnya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang pasukan, ia belum mendapatkan pedang sama sekali dan ia telah mendapatkan sinyal akan kedatangan pasukan pengubah sejarah itu. Karena itu, hari ini juga ia harus segera membuat satu pedang yang terpaksa akan ia bawa ke medan pertempuran seorang diri.

Hahaha nanti ia juga akan membantu, ia menjadi seorang saniwa tidak hanya untuk menyuruh-nyuruh saja kan?

Wanita berambut pendek dan bertubuh kecil ini berjalan menuju ke suatu ruangan yang sudah ia ketahui sebagai tempat datangnya pasukan pedang dari 'mimpi panjangnya'. Kira-kira, apa tanggapan mereka soal kehidupan mereka yang 180 derajat berbeda ini ya? Ia akan memberikan wujud manusia kepada pedang yang merupakan benda mati tetapi diyakini memiliki roh di dalamnya

Di dalam ruangan itu tiba-tiba saja terdapat lima pedang dengan panjang yang hampir sama, entah bagaimana caranya ia bisa mengetahui nama dari kelima pedang itu, seakan-akan kelima pedang itu tengah memperkenalkan diri di dalam kepalanya. Ia diharuskan memilih dari kelima pedang ini untuk menjadi pendahulu, untuk menjadi manusia pertama dari pedang yang menginjakkan kaki di benteng ini.

Ia pun berjalan untuk melihat kelima pedang yang tertata rapi tersebut

dan langkahnya pun berhenti saat melihat sebuah pedang yang terasa aneh di penglihatannya. Semua pedang di sini memang telanjang tanpa sarung, sarungnya sendiri tergeletak di dekat pedangnya sendiri, semuanya terlihat indah memang tetapi pedang yang satu ini membuat dahinya berkerut.

"Pedangnya… Tumpul?" Pedang itu patah, ujungnya tidak ada, ia yakin sekali sebenarnya pedang itu sama runcingnya dengan pedang yang lain. Akan tetapi, dimana patahannya? Apa pedang ini…. Terluka?

Tanpa banyak berfikir, ia pun berniat untuk membangkitkan pedang ini dan mengobatinya, ia yakin pedang ini tidak patah dua atau tiga hari, tetapi beratus-ratus tahun lamanya. Pedang-pedang ini akan menjadi seorang manusia dan sangat fatal sekali jika harus memiliki luka yang mengangaga begitu lamanya.

Ia pun meletakkan kertas bermantra di atas pedang patah itu lalu tak berapa lama tampak semburan kelopak sakura beterbangan di sekitarnya, pedang itu terangkat dari kedudukannya yang sebelumnya dan keempat pedang lainnya otomatis menghilang dibalik kelopak-kelopak sakura tersebut. Manik kuning kecoklatannya menyipit dan kembali membuka saat badai sakura itu mulai mereda.

Ia menegakkan badannya dan melihat pedang berwujud remaja berdiri dengan senyum indah di wajahnya. Berpakaian dominan hitam dan merah dengan syal merah di lehernya, dia menggenakan sepatu – seperti – boots berwarna hitam berhak tinggi. Rambutnya yang panjang dikuncir dan disampirkan ke depan, dengan anting-anting berbentuk wajik berwarna emas.

"Namaku Kashuu Kiyomitsu. Anak bawah sungai, anak sungai, sepertinya. Aku mungkin sulit untuk digunakan tetapi kekuatanku tentu saja tinggi. Aku selalu mencari seseorang yang bisa memanfaatkanku dengan baik, memberiku banyak kasih sayang, dan mendandaniku dengan indah."

….Tetapi kau sudah indah…

Mata sang saniwa masih memandang Kashuu Kiyomitsu tanpa berkedip, dengan perlahan ia pun berjalan mendekati sang pedang yang masih saja tersenyum lalu melihat pedangnya yang telah tersarung itu.

"Perlihatkan kepadaku pedangmu…" ujarnya kemudian.

Sosok dihadapannya pun mengerutkan dahinya, "Ada apa aruji?" Walaupun begitu ia tetap mengeluarkan pedang miliknya dari sarungnya lalu memperlihatkannya kepada sang tuan.

Ujung pedang itu… Masih patah.

"Ayo ikut aku, aku akan mengobatimu Kashuu-san," ujar sang saniwa lalu membalikkan badannya dan menggandeng Kashuu untuk mengikutinya.

Kashuu pun memilih untuk diam dan membiarkan pedangnya yang patah diperbaiki oleh sang saniwa dibantu oleh seekor rubah yang tiba-tiba saja ada di dalam ruangan perbaikan ini. Ia bisa melihat sang saniwa juga sedikit terkejut namun dengan cepat menguasai dirinya. Ketika pedangnya sedang diperbaiki, saniwa pun memilih untuk menghampirinya.

"Konnosuke akan memandumu menuju ruangan tempatmu tinggal, gantilah pakaian perangmu dengan kimono lalu datanglah ke sini lagi. Aku yakin tubuh manusiamu itu menyimpan luka dampak dari pedangmu ini,"

Sang pedang pun memilih untuk menurut dan membiarkan rubah itu berjalan di depannya, Kashuu pun melihat sekelilingnya dan ia merasa tidak ada seseorang di benteng ini selain mereka bertiga. Karena penasaran, ia pun memilih untuk bertanya kepada sang rubah yang sepertinya bisa berbicara ini. "Ano.. Namamu Konnosuke kan? Apa tidak ada pasukan pedang lain di sini? Honmaru ini terlihat sepi."

"Tentu saja belum ada, kau adalah Touken Danshi pertama yang menginjakkan kaki di Honmaru ini. Saniwa sendiri lah yang memilihmu. Mungkin beberapa hari lagi kau akan mendapatkan teman baru yang akan mengisi Honmaru ini."

"Ohhh aku yang pertama ya, jadi aku benar-benar dicintai dong…" Kashuu tersenyum puas lalu berjalan dengan semangat. Setelah mengetahui kamarnya, ia pun segera masuk dan mengganti pakaian perangnya dengan kimono tradisional Jepang berwarna merah, lengannya yang panjang pun ia tarik dan ia ikat dengan tali agar tidak merosot kembali, syal merahnya pun masih tetap ia pakai. Setelah memastikan ia tetap manis dengan pakaian ini, ia pun keluar dan tak melihat Konnosuke. Sepertinya ia memang harus ke ruang perbaikan sendirian, semoga saja ia hafal dengan jalannya. Benteng ini sangat luas untuk dirinya sendiri, saat ini.

"Buka bajumu Kashuu-san, aku akan mengobati badanmu," ucap sang Saniwa saat ia baru saja datang setelah bingung mencari jalan menuju ke sini.

"Hah? Aku tidak apa-apa kok-"

"Aku telah melakukan pemindaian dan merasakan jika dampak dari patahnya ujung pedangmu itu ada di bagian pundak kananmu. Buka saja, masa kau tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali sih?"

Kashuu memang tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali atau mungkin ia tidak bisa merasakannya lagi. Ia membuka bajunya dengan perlahan dan melihat bahu kanannya yang berwarna merah keunguan, rasa sakit yang sudah ratusan tahun lamanya ia tahan pun tiba-tiba datang dan membuatnya sedikit meringis. Tidak hanya dari pundaknya, tetapi juga dari seluruh tubuhnya. Ia mungkin akan ambruk jika saja sang saniwa tidak menahannya dan membimbingnya untuk duduk.

"Apa kau bisa memperbaiki 'ku'? Aku dibuang karena aku tidak bisa diperbaiki, mungkin kali ini kau juga akan melakukan hal yang serupa…" Kashuu tersenyum miris saat mengingat kenangannya yang sama sekali tidak indah untuk diingat itu.

"Mungkin sedikit lama tetapi aku yakin bisa memperbaikinya, aku tidak mungkin membuangmu, tidak akan.." sang saniwa mengobati Kashuu dengan pelan-pelan, tanpa ia sadari matanya pun mulai berkaca-kaca, ia baru saja tahu kehidupan kesatria pedang pertamanya ini dari Konnosuke dan mengingat cerita itu saja membuat hatinya sedikit tercubit, "Apa kau membenci tuanmu yang sebelumnya? Apa kau membenci kehidupanmu yang sebelumnya?"

Kashuu tidak mengerti mengapa arujinya ini memberikan pertanyaan seperti itu. Kehidupannya di masa lalu memang tidak enak untuk diingat tetapi tetap saja…

"Kenapa aku harus membenci keduanya? Aku tahu mengapa aku harus mengalami hal itu, tidak adil memang tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku memang ditakdirkan untuk lahir di keluarga miskin, dijual dengan harga murah, digunakan oleh banyak orang yang dengan gampangnya menyerahkanku kepada orang lain karena aku susah sekali digunakan, patah lalu dibuang, hingga aku terlahir kembali hari ini. Itu sudah cukup untukku, aku hanya ingin membuka lembar baru sebagai manusia."

"Hah…" Saniwa pun menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak lalu mengusap wajahnya, "Kashuu Kiyomitsu, tidak salah aku memilihmu sebagai pedang pertama yang menginjakkan kaki di Honmaru ini. Kau ini terlalu baik tahu, kau sekarang manusia, jahatlah sedikit," ujarnya dengan tawa yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Tenang saja, aku akan bersikap jahat lain kali," dan mereka berdua pun tertawa sambil sesekali bercerita tentang kehidupan pribadi atau pun tujuan pedang-pedang di masa lalu dibangkitkan sebagai manusia.

"Maaf aku tidak langsung memberimu kawan untuk mengisi Honmaru ini, ada sedikit gangguan yang membuatku tidak bisa 'membangkitkan' mereka dan kira-kira satu minggu lagi aku bisa melakukannya. Tidak apa-apa kan?" Saniwa pun memasang wajah bersalah kepada Kashuu yang kini tengah memangku Konnosuke. Mereka bertiga baru saja melaksanakan misi pertama dan berakhir babak belur walaupun meraih kemenangan. Setelah melakukan perbaikan, kini mereka tengah bersantai di belakang Honmaru, menikmati hamparan hijau yang luas dengan satu pohon besar di tengah hamparan itu.

Kashuu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tidak masalah, aku akan menunggu 'mereka' datang dan meramaikan Honmaru ini."

"Oh iya, aku juga tidak bisa setiap hari berada di sini, masih ada hal yang aku urus di pusat sana dan umm kehidupan pribadiku juga. Kau pasti kesepian, astaga padahal aku ingin sekali Honmaru ini segera ramai dengan pedang-pedang baru."

"Baiklah baiklah, segera selesaikan urusanmu terlebih dahulu dan ramaikan Honmaru ini, jangan memaksakan diri ya,"

…dan keesokan harinya Kashuu benar-benar sendirian tanpa melihat sang Saniwa sama sekali. Ah tidak sendirian juga sih, masih ada Konnosuke yang menemaninya. Dari pada diam di dalam kamar, ia pun memilih untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Honmaru dan melihat-lihat isi dari benteng besar ini.

"Kau bisa menanam berbagai jenis sayuran dan buah di ladang, mencuci baju dan kain lainnya di pinggir sungai dan menjemurnya saat matahari terik, ah sudah ada tempat menjemurnya. Kau juga bisa memelihara ikan yang bisa kamu panen dan makan nantinya. Ah kau memasak di dapur ini, cukup luas juga, tetapi bagaimana bisa aku makan jika aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memasak?" Kashuu bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau mau mencobanya? Masakkan aku tahu jika kau sudah bisa nantinya!" seru Konnosuke dengan semangat.

"Memang siapa yang mengajariku? Aruji tidak ada di benteng ini dan aku yakin kau juga tidak bisa mengajariku memasak."

"Sebelum itu Kashuu-san, kau juga tidak memiliki bahan untuk kau masak. Bagaimana jika kau mencoba untuk menanam atau memelihara ikan? Kau bisa membeli bibit-bibitnya di Yorozuya!"

Kashuu memasang wajah tidak percaya, "Apa? Menanam? Di ladang itu? Aku baru saja mengecat kuku ku! Bagaimana jika tanganku kotor? Aku tidak akan cantik lagi!" ujarnya menolak.

"Kau ini, bagaimana kau bisa mendapat bahan makanan jika menanam saja tidak mau? Aku punya satu ramuan untuk mempercepat sayur-sayuran ini tumbuh, khusus untukmu yang sedang belajar? Bagaimana? Apa kau mau mati kelaparan karena menolak berladang?"

"Tapi Konnosu-"

"Aruji pasti kecewa kau tidak belajar apa-apa selama dia meninggalkan benteng ini…"

Perkataan Konnosuke sontak saja membuat Kashu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tidak rela. Ia dan Konnosuke pun berjalan keluar dari benteng menuju ke Yorozuya untuk membeli bibit-bibit sayur-sayuran dan juga bibit ikan kecil. Karena ini Yorozuya, toko serba ada, tentu saja hal semacam itu pastinya ada.

Ia membeli secara random bibit tanaman dan juga bibit ikannya. Apapun itu ia yakin bibit-bibit ini bisa di makan nantinya. Sesampainya di benteng, ia pun langsung saja melakukan kegiatannya dengan tanpa semangat. Ia masih saja memikirkan tangannnya yang halus ini akan kotor karena berladang dan ia tidak akan cantik lagi nantinya.

"Berikan cairan ini kepada beberapa bibit tanaman saja, bibit tanaman yang lain biarkan tumbuh dengan sendirinya, karena Honmaru ini sendiri memiliki kekuatan spiritual aku yakin tanaman ini tumbuh tidak lebih dari dua minggu." Kashuu menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menyiramkan cairan berwarna hijau ini kepada lima bibit tanaman, ia yakin yang akan memakan ini hanyalah dirinya sendiri dan mungkin Konnosuke, semoga saja ia tidak terlalu banyak gagal hingga harus menyia-nyiakan sayuran ini.

"Bayam ya, kau bisa memasak sayur bayam sebagai makan siang kita nanti. Ayo Kashuu, aku tidak sabar lagi untuk melihatmu memasak!" ucapan Konnosuke ini seakan-akan mengejek Kashuu yang bahkan tidak pernah memasak sebelumnya. Mantan tuannya saja jarang membawanya – sebagai pedang – masuk ke dalam dapur.

Tadi ia juga sudah membeli bahan-bahan dapur sebagai bumbu masakan, dengan bermodalkan buku memasak yang sepertinya sengaja Saniwa tinggalkan untuk dirinya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba dan berkali-kali pula ia gagal, kurang asin lah, kurang manis lah, airnya terlalu banyak lah, airnya terlalu sedikit lah, potongannya yang terlalu besar dan lain-lainnya yang membuat Kashuu hampir putus asa. Empat ikat bayam telah terbuang dengan percuma dan tinggal satu ikat lagi untuk ia masak sebagai makan siangnya nanti.

"Semangat Kashuu, jangan lupa tahu yang sudah kau bumbui tadi di goreng, aku jamin pasti enak!"

Diam kau rubah sialan! Batin Kashuu dalam hati. Ia pun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu memulai kegiatannya kembali, dengan perlahan ia pun melepaskan daun bayam itu dari tangkai-tangkainya lalu mencucinya hingga bersih. Setelah air yang berisi bumbu sayur itu mendidih, ia pun memasukkan bayam itu ke dalamnya, tak lupa memberi santan agar rasanya semakin gurih – itu yang tertulis di dalam buku memasak –

Sambil menunggu sayurnya matang dengan sempurna, Kashuu pun memutuskan untuk memasak tahu berwarna putih itu hingga berwarna kuning keemasan sama seperti yang tergambar di buku memasak, ia melakukannya dengan telaten hingga kompor pun ia matikan semua, tanda sesi memasaknya telah selesai.

Kashuu menghela napas lelah lalu menyeka keringat yang membasahi dahinya karena terlalu lama berada di depan kompor.

"Biarkan aku mencicipi tahu gorengnya!" Kashuu pun meletakkan piring berisi empat tahu goreng di dekat Konnosuke sedangkan dirinya mencoba sayur yang ia masak sendiri setelah gagal berkali-kali itu.

Mereka berdua pun mencicipi makanan masing-masing secara bersama-sama dan….

Badai sakura pun seakan-akan menyerang dapur di dalam Honmaru ini,

"ENAKKK!"

.

.

.

Kashuu memang tidak tahu rasa paling enak di dunia ini tetapi ia yakin masakannya kali ini terasa sedap saat ia dan Konnosuke memakannya.

Karena ia menghabiskan cukup banyak makanan yang ia buat sendiri, Kashuu memutuskan untuk tidak makan malam dan memilih untuk mengemil jajanan yang ia beli di dekat Honmaru.

Hari ke dua di Honmaru ini, ia masih sendirian, Saniwa masih belum menampakkan diri, artinya memang tuan barunya itu masih sangat sibuk.

Sebelum malam datang, Kashuu segera menyalakan lampu untuk menerangi halaman dan ruangan-ruangan yang mungkin akan ia lewati. Ia masih sendirian di sini, jadi yang mengurus Honmaru besar ini hanya dirinya sendiri.

Semilir angin malam menerpa dirinya yang kini tengah duduk-duduk di balkon, dango tiga tusuk pun hampir ludes ia makan sendirian. Saat ini ia tengah membayangkan bagaimana jika honmaru ini telah terisi banyak oleh toudan-toudan, apakah menyenangkan? Atau justru sebaliknya?

 _...Bukankah semakin banyak toudan, kesempatanmu untuk dicintai juga semakin sedikit?_

Kashuu segera saja menepis pemikiran itu, ia yakin sang aruji masih mencintainya walaupun pedang-pedang yang lebih hebat darinya itu datang dan mengisi Honmaru ini.

"Kashuu-san!"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat rubah kecil yang sejak siang tadi menghilang itu tiba-tiba datang. Ia membiarkan rubah itu memakan sisa dangonya.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanyanya kemudian.

Konnosuke tidak menjawab dan dengan seenaknya sendiri menggulung dirinya di pangkuan Kashuu. Sang Uchigatana pun memilih untuk tidak membahasnya lalu mengelus bulu-bulu rubah bertubuh gempal ini.

"Besok, bagaimana kalau memancing ikan?" Konnosuke berkata disela-sela tidurnya.

"Boleh juga, aku tadi juga sudah membaca sedikit cara memasak ikan. Memangnya benih ikan apa yang aku beli tadi?"

"Besok juga pasti kau tahu sendiri."

Kashuu memutar bola matanya malas, "Aku pikir kau tahu segalanya…" ujarnya sedikit kecewa.

"Aku hewan jika kau lupa, kalau mau belajar tentang manusia ya tanyakan saja pada aruji-sama, aku hanya bisa membantu sedikit tahu."

"Yahh kalau aruji ada di sini…" Kashuu menatap langit, melihat bulan yang bersinar lebih terang dari kemarin, "Ne.. Konnosuke… Apakah kami para touken danshi hidup abadi?"

"Tidak, tidak juga, jika kau patah dan tidak segera diperbaiki, kau akan menghilang. Akan tetapi, aruji-sama masih bisa membangkitkan pedang itu kembali walaupun memori selama ia menjadi prajurit pedang sebelumnya hilang. Kalau kau terbebas dari luka, kau bisa saja hidup abadi di dunia ini."

"…Jadi sebenarnya aku sudah mati dong?"

Konnosuke sedikit tersentak, ia baru sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya sendiri.

"Tidak juga, buktinya Kashuu-san masih ada di sini."

Tanpa di duga, Kashuu pun tertawa lalu menatap sang rubah, "Orang zaman sekarang memang hebat, aku yang dulu sama sekali tidak bisa diperbaiki, kini aku bisa 'sembuh' dengan mudahnya. Hewan saja bisa dibuat berbicara.." ujarnya seraya terkikik.

Konnosuke pun memilih untuk diam dan semakin menggulungkan dirinya sendiri kepada Kashuu. Touken danshi pertama honmaru ini memang terlihat tegar, terlepas dari masa lalunya yang bagaikan mimpi buruk, Kashuu selalu tanpa sadar membahasnya dengan santai, sesantai berbicara tentang cuaca di pagi hari.

"Jangan pernah berpikir jika aku sedewasa itu Konnosuke, aku bahkan baru saja menjadi manusia yang seutuhnya, dan aku tahu sekali jika manusia tidak sesuci itu.." Kashuu memeluk rubah gempal itu lalu berdiri dari duduknya, ia pergi menuju dapur untuk meletakkan piring yang tadi berisi tiga tusuk dango.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu ya, udaranya dingin tahu.."

Yah, untuk satu minggu ke depan, jika sang aruji tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya lagi, Kashuu mungkin tidak akan membiarkan Konnosuke pergi dari dirinya, sendirian di benteng sebesar ini kan cukup menakutkan. Masa' ia harus berbicara sendiri untuk mengisi waktu luang?

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Maaf ya Kashuu-san, padahal touken danshi baru kamu saja tapi sudah aku ajak melawan lagi.." sang saniwa memasang wajah bersalah, dihadapannya terpampang punggung yang pasti sangatlah putih jika luka-luka bekas sabetan pedang itu tidak menutupinya.

"Tidak apa-apa aruji, ini memang sudah tugasku," walaupun dalam hati Kashuu dongkol setengah mati karena 'dipaksa' bertarung seorang diri, lagi. Akan tetapi, mau bagaimana lagi, sang aruji masih belum bisa memberikan teman baru untuknya hingga satu minggu ke depan.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, kenapa juga sistem bisa terganggu disaat seperti ini sih?" sang saniwa pun terlihat mengomel tiada henti, mengomeli pemerintah yang membuat ini semua terjadi.

"Aruji masih mau mengobatiku saja sudah membuatku lega kok," untuk yang ini, Kashuu benar-benar berkata dari dalam hati.

"Hah, bisa saja kamu ini, aku pasti akan mengobati semua Touken danshi ku jika terluka, bahkan jika luka sedang sekalipun, yah walaupun harus antri sih jika aku sudah memiliki banyak touken danshi nantinya," ujar sang aruji seraya tersenyum, ia pun masih mengobati luka di punggung starter sword nya ini hingga teringat akan sesuatu, "Kata Konnosuke, kau sudah belajar banyak hal ya selama ku tinggal dua hari yang lalu?"

Dua hari sang aruji menghilang dari pandangan, dua hari pula Kashuu menghabiskan waktu luangnya untuk mempelajari banyak hal, dimulai dari memasak, menyapu halaman yang luasnya minta ampun, menyapu dan mengepel honmaru yang juga sangat luas, menanam, memancing, mencuci pakaiannya sendiri dan juga futonnya, dan yang belum ia lakukan hanyalah menghampiri kandang kuda yang memang kudanya saja belum ada.

"Aruji tidak berniat membeli kuda? Buat apa punya kandang kuda tetapi tidak ada kudanya?" tanya Kashuu kemudian.

"Ohh ngomong-ngomong soal kuda…"

Sore harinya, Kashuu telah melihat satu ekor kuda sedang memakan jeraminya dengan tenang di dalam kandangnya.

"Baru bisa beli satu sih, tapi lumayan lah.." sang aruji pun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lalu menghampiri sang kuda berjenis kelamin laki-laki ini, "Untuk seterusnya, mohon bantuannya ya, Hanatarou!" ujarnya seraya mengelus kuda pertamanya ini.

"Heh? Kenapa Hanatarou?" kuda ini kan laki-laki? Pendekar.. Bunga?

"Karena aku ingin, Kashuu-san~"

Kashuu memilih untuk tidak berkomentar lagi.

"Nee… Kashuu-san, aku ingin sekali mencicipi masakanmu!" sang aruji tiba-tiba berada di depannya, "Masak apapun yang ingin kau masak dan biarkan aku memakannya juga, Konnosuke sebentar lagi juga akan datang!"

Pedang berperawakan remaja itu menghela napas lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Sup ayam saja bagaimana? Aku sudah mencoba membuatnya kemarin, nanti ayamnya aku beli saja di Yorozuya."

Mata sang aruji pun berbinar-binar, merasa bangga dan juga senang, "Ahhh Kashuu-san kau sudah benar-benar belajar banyak ya! Aku harap kau bisa memberi contoh yang baik untuk kawan-kawanmu nanti. Ingat! Walaupun kau memang terlihat masih 'muda' dari pedang-pedang yang berusia lebih tua darimu tetapi sebagai manusia kaulah yang paling tua! Kau harus jadi 'kakak' yang baik untuk 'adik-adikmu' nanti ya!"

"Oh tentu saja," Oh jadi kakak mereka? Terdengar bagus juga, "Aruji – dan mungkin mereka – harus tahu bagaimana susahnya aku beradaptasi dengan kehidupan manusia hanya dari buku, majalah, dan juga benda yang disebut dengan televisi!" tanpa sadar Kashuu pun menceritakan hal-hal yang ia alami selama sang aruji tidak ada di Honmaru, "Oh iya aruji, sebagai ganti perbuatan baikku selama tiga hari ini, bagaimana jika kau memberiku hadiah?"

"Hadiah?" sang aruji pun mengerutkan dahinya, "Memangnya kau ingin apa?"

Kashuu tersenyum senang lalu memamerkan kuku-kukunya yang berwarna merah, "Aku ingin aruji membelikanku kuteks merah maroon, pokoknya yang lebih merah dari ini, aku ingin mengubah sedikit penampilan kuku ku.." ujarnya masih dengan memamerkan kuku-kukunya.

"Kalau ingin mengubah, kenapa harus warna merah juga?" Kenapa nggak hijau aja sekalian.

"Karena merah adalah identitasku aruji, belikan aku ya aruji~" Kashuu pun memandang aruji memelas, ia memang sudah menginginkan warna merah maroon itu semenjak membaca majalah yang aruji berikan kepadanya.

Sang aruji pun menghela nafas lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Beli saja sekalian di dekat yorozuya, dasar kau ini, bahkan aku yang perempuan saja tidak seantusias itu dengan kecantikan."

Saniwanya ini memang perempuan tetapi penampilannya seperti laki-laki, Kashuu yakin usia sang saniwa sudah menginjak kepala 2 lebih tetapi penampilannya seperti bocah umur 12 tahun. Seperti laki-laki beneran sih tetapi aura keimutannya sebagai seorang perempuan sama sekali tidak bisa sang saniwn tutupi.

"Ingat ya aruji, aku ini bukan banci, aku hanya menyukai keindahan termasuk kecantikan dan juga keimutan, aku ingin terus terlihat indah agar kau semakin menyayangiku!" Kashuu melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kandang kuda, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya aruji! Jaa naa!" dan remaja itu pun berlari dengan semangat.

Sang saniwa pun memandang kepergian Kashuu dengan sendu, ia lagi-lagi menghela napasnya lalu memandang langit yang mulai bercorak oranye, "Kau itu indah Kashuu-san, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu begitu saja hanya karena kau jelek…"

..

..

..

Tes

..

..

Tes

..

..

.

.

" _Ujungnya patah, tidak ada yang bisa membenarkannya.."_

" _Benarkah? Kalau begitu buang saja!"_

" _Kenapa aku harus membuangnya?"_

 _ **Okita-kun, biarkan aku berada di sisimu!**_

" _Pedang Kiyomitsumu memang sudah menemanimu sejak lama tetapi jika sudah rusak dan tidak bisa dibenarkan sama sekali maka tidak ada gunanya lagi disimpan. Kita tidak memiliki waktu untuk merawat pedang yang rusak! Pakai pedangmu yang satunya sebagai perlindunganmu!"_

" _A-apa aku benar-benar harus membuang Kiyomitsu ku?"_

 _ **Jangan buang aku Okita-kun!**_

" _Kau tidak bisa membawa keduanya, kau harus segera kembali ke kampung halaman untuk kesehatanmu. Keputusan ada ditanganmu Souji, kau yang membuang pedangmu atau orang lain yang membuangnya karena tidak berguna lagi dalam pertarungan."_

 _ **Aku yakin aku masih bisa diperbaiki, aku masih bisa membantumu Okita-kun!**_

" _Kau benar Kondo-san, biarkan aku saja yang menghanyutkan Kiyomitsu ini."_

 _ **Tidak Okita-kun! Jangan buang aku! Aku mohon!**_

" _Aku akan menghanyutkannya di sungai, maafkan aku…"_

 _ **Apa kau membenciku? Apa aku kurang cantik untukmu? Apa aku tidak terlihat indah lagi untukmu?**_

" _Terima kasih sudah menemaniku selama ini, Kashuu Kiyomitsu…"_

 _ **Ahh… Aku memang pedang yang tidak berguna..**_

 _ **Aku… Tidak akan pernah dicintai lagi…**_

..

..

..

Tes

..

..

..

Tes

..

..

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Saya buat urutan character dan suasananya mirip sama di Touken Ranbu Hanamaru. Walaupun ada sedikit tambahan versi saya sendiri.

Saniwanya di cerita ini saya samakan dengan saniwan di Katsugeki Touken Ranbu, jadi kalian pasti bisa membayangkan bagaimana saniwa yang dimaksud – karena saya payah kalau mau buat oc hahahaha – Nah kan saniwan di katsugeki itu belum jelas gendernya apa, jadi saya bayangkan dia seorang perempuan yang tomboy, jadi kelihatan kayak laki-laki gitu.

Ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom Touken Ranbu, jadi jika ada kesalahan penggambaran karakter atau sejarah mohon saya diberi tahu ya.

Read and Review yaaa~


End file.
